Somebody Help Me
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: “Please.”She turned around and looked at the dead woman, Olivia's face. Unseen by anyone but her, the dead woman looked at Tru, and their eyes locked.“Help me,” she whispered.


Okay, the idea for this little story came to me a few months ago, and I've just gotten around to writing it. This is also in celebration of the fact that this past Thursday, I GRADUATED!! Oh yeah, and this is, of course, completely AU. As in Screwed NEVER happened... which in my mind, it didn't. But that's beside the point... So here we go!

Disclaimer: None of these guys are mine... I'm just borrowing 'em for a bit...

This first chapter is dedicated to Muse Kae and onetreefan, who are both awesome.

New York City never failed to fascinate Tru Davies. The snow was falling lightly from the starlit sky as she walked along the sidewalk, her hand tucked safely into that of her boyfriend's. She looked up at him and smiled, and he returned the smile as they continued to walk.

Ahead of them, she saw the door of a restaurant open, and two people walked out. The woman's shoulder length, chestnut brown hair whipped around her face, while Tru's eyes were immediately drawn to the man's bright, soul piercing Caribbean eyes. The man was a few inches taller than the woman, and Tru couldn't help but smile as he dipped his head down and pressed his lips to the woman's.

Beside her, her own boyfriend pulled her close and kissed her tenderly, none of them noticing the cold glint of steel that flashed in the night.

Tru saw it first, and she twisted out of her boyfriend's grasp as she opened her mouth to shout. But her warning died on her lips as the unmistakable sound of a trigger being pulled roared, and the woman's body jerked. The man screamed in fear and desperation, pulling his own gun from the holster that was hidden by his jacket. He shot blindly into the night, but it was too late. The shooter was gone.

The woman called weakly for the man, and he dropped to his knees beside her, gathering her into his arms. Tru released her boyfriend's hand and rushed over to try and help. She saw the blood that poured from the hole in the woman's chest, covering her lover's clothes.

As she knelt down beside the two and placed her hand firmly over the bullet hole in the woman's chest, she could hear the woman mumbling to the man who was holding her.

"… sorry, El- Elliot…" She coughed, and blood trickled out of her mouth as she struggled for each breath. Elliot shook his head and buried his face in her neck.

"Don't give up, Olivia. I need you. You can't give up," he said shakily, and Tru watched as the woman's eyes fluttered, then closed. She continued to try and staunch the blood that flowed from her wound, even as her breathing faded until she shuddered. Her chest struggled until it stopped moving altogether, and she died in her lover's arms.

Realizing that there was nothing more she could do, Tru rocked back on her heels and watched with sad eyes as Elliot clutched Olivia's limp body to his chest and rocked back and forth, his tears and howls mixing together in a cacophony of pain and torment.

Rain began to fall as the sirens of a too late ambulance approached, and Tru silently rose to her feet and turned to walk away, knowing that there was nothing that could be done. But before she could take a step, she heard a soft voice over Elliot's sobs and the wails of the ambulance, and she froze mid-step.

"Please."

She turned around and looked at the dead woman's face. Unseen by anyone but her, the dead woman looked at Tru, and their eyes locked.

"Help me," she whispered.

Suddenly, Tru found her day "rewinding", and when it was all over, she was in her bed at home, with her boyfriend's sleeping form curled around her. She absently threaded her fingers through his hair, then she glanced over at the alarm clock that read two minutes after six a.m. She had fourteen hours to save a woman who had asked for her help, and ultimately change the course of events, and history, to change the world for the better, she hoped.

Sunlight filtered into the room through the blinds that hung over her window, and she slowly climbed out of the bed and stretched. "Better get going," she stated to no one in particular, and she brushed a soft kiss over her boyfriend's forehead before she got dressed and walked out of the apartment.

SVUTCSVUTCSVUTCSVUTCSVUTCSVUTCSVUTCSVUTC

Elliot awoke with a start, his heart racing wildly and his chest heaving. His body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, and he couldn't stop trembling, at least until he felt the movement beside him.

Two arms slipped around his waist, and he felt a face nuzzle into his neck, murmuring softly against his skin.

"It's okay, El. It was just a nightmare," the soft voice whispered as a pair of tender hands stroked his cheek and forehead. He recognized the voice, and he turned his head until his stormy blue eyes connected with a pair of soft doe ones.

"Oh God Liv," he whispered, and she folded her arms around him. "I just had the worst nightmare."

If only he knew…

TBC...

A/N: So, did ya'll like? It's a crossover with the awesome show, Tru Calling. And for those of you who haven't seen it, or don't understand, just let me know. I'll be more than happy to answer your questions! Now, go review, my bunnies! Review!


End file.
